The Love Story Sneak Peak
by KokoSalem
Summary: read and find out


A sneak peak of the love story between Lauren and Puck

Lauren knew that she had to tell the others especially because they had started to think about the girl Puck could be in love with. Santana had told them that Sam and Fin were sure that Puck had a girlfriend but didn't know who it was yet. It was only a question of time till one of the 6 friends would notice something. But the brunette didn't want to mention anything to her friends because she herself wasn't sure what it was between her and the M&M. Maybe she should talk with him about that dilemma. But what should she say? "Hey, the others think you're in love and they try to figure out who the girl is. What shall we do about that?" No, this was no option. There also was the possibility Puck only wanted to be a friend and not her boyfriend and then it would be humiliating and embarrassing to talk about him being in love. She had to find another solution. In this moment her cell phone ringed. "Hello?" "Hi, it's Puck. Ahem… I wanted to ask if you might…possibly…want…" Lauren heard him take a deep breath and then he continued talking. "…want to meet me at the beach tonight at eight? I mean your beach." "Ahem, yeah, sure. I could do that. Where do you wanna meet?" "The entrance near your house?" "Ok, see you then." "Bye."

This evening Lauren wished she had told her friends about the relationship that Puck and she had formed. She wasn't sure if this meeting could be called a date. It wasn't a typical date with him coming to get her and them doing some couple stuff like going to the cinema. But it was a meeting alone on the beach. Then an horrible thought occurred. "What if he is trying to humiliate me and all three M&Ms are present? He could have done this to show that he can get even me to fall for him. But he seemed to have difficulties to bring himself to ask me." At least she decided to go and see what he would want but not see that as a date. This way she also wouldn't get her hope up that there might be something happening.

She arrived exactly on time but Puck was already waiting. He looked relieved to see her and hugged her quickly as she came nearer. "You came." "Yeah. Why not?" "I don't know. Maybe you didn't want to meet me alone. Or…well, ahem, I'm glad you're here. Do you wanna walk for a bit?" "Sure." They walked in silence for a while and were far apart. This time there was no brushing of hands.. The other Gleeks want to find the girl and warn her off you." At this Lauren grinned and sat on the beach. He gestured for her to sit with him. "And do you think they will find her and scare her off?" he asked with a big grin. "Well, as far as I know you don't have a girlfriend." Lauren didn't dare to look at the blonde instead she watched her hands. Then she felt him move closer to her. As he spoke again his voice was husky. "Do you want to change that fact?" She looked up and directly into his mesmerizing blue eyes. She bit her lip. Puck was leaning closer and his face was only inches away. "Please, Lauren, be my girlfriend." He whispered. She closed he eyes and leaned closer and then she felt his lips brushing hers. First it was very soft but then his confidence grew and he kissed her harder. She felt his tongue dart out and touch her lips and she opened her mouth to let him in. The kiss was hot and exciting and as they broke apart Lauren had to catch her breath. Apparently Puck also was out of breath because she heard him breathe as fast as herself. However, she didn't dare to look till she felt his hand at her face, caressing her cheek and then slowly turning her face to his. "So, does this mean you accept being my girlfriend? I know it is hard with our past and our friends but I really like you." He looked so hopeful that Lauren couldn't even think about anyone else. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." A look of relief flooded his face and she giggled. "Who'd have thought that we'll be together? With all the fighting and screaming." Puck hugged his girlfriend and answered "Well, I liked you all this time. When we danced together at the school dance and you hugged me I knew I wanted to repeat that. I just needed a lot more time to find the courage to do anything about it. But now, I can hug you whenever I want." "What about the others? I don't want to shock them and just kiss and hug you in front of them tomorrow without telling them first." "Ok, what about that? This weeks sleepover you tell them and till then we keep it a secret." Lauren took a deep breath. The thought of telling her friends that she, Lauren, was the girlfriend of Puck, an M&M, was terrifying. But she liked being hugged by him and the kiss had been fantastic. Then she noticed his face and giggled. "How about you convince me I made the right decision by choosing you as my boyfriend against my friends will?" "And what exactly did you have in mind?" "Hmmm…a kiss maybe. Yeah, I think that would be a good start." The second kiss was as exciting as the first one but it was rudely interrupted By Britney , Britney stood up and came to her friend. "Let us take a walk, ok? I'll explain everything." Britney shot a dark look in the direction of Puck and then walked of with Lauren , Puck lay back and thought of this evening, it had started out so good and Lauren even agreed to be his girlfriend and than she just had to leave. Why couldn't they have at least this one evening for themselves? But now that it was no longer a secret he better tell the other two before they heard it from Santana. He grabbed his phone.

A few yards away Lauren tried to explain to her furious friend what had happened this evening and the last two weeks before that. "I know, that it's Puck but he was different when it was only us. I like being with him. And I agreed to be his girlfriend just a few minutes ago." "You what? But this is Puck , one of the M&Ms. You can't be the girlfriend of an M&M. Oh my, this sentence just sounded so wrong." "Britney , please. I was worried that you all would react that way so I couldn't even tell my best friends about it. I'm happy with Puck Being My Boyfriend Can't you understand that?" "But Lauren? Why do you like him? There are lots of guys in our school, couldn't you pick someone different?" "I know. But please could you at least wait till tomorrow and I'll tell the others before school. And maybe you could support me?" "I don't know." Britney sighed but finally gave in to Lauren's begging gaze. "Ok, I'll help you battle the others for your relationship with Puck." "Thanks, you're the best."

The next morning Lauren was surprised to find Puck waiting in front of her house. She hugged him and received a quick kiss and then he asked her "Are we still together? I mean, Britney didn't look too happy. I don't want to come between you and your friends." "She has accepted it but I don't think she's happy about it. But she will help me when I tell the others before school. Have you talked to the M&Ms?" "Yeah, after you left with Britney called them. Once again someone who wasn't too happy.

Britney thought the couple could need all support they could get and she was proven right as they marched in holding hands. The cries from the other three girls were loud and indignant. "Lauren!" Till the bell rang the girl in question tried to reason with her three best friends but to no avail. Britney then told Lauren "Let them be outraged. They will come around and till then you can't reason with them. I'm sure Rachel will see the romantic side of it. Tina will speak with Puck and he will convince her because she may find the M&Ms dumb and annoying but she and her Puck have a really good relationship and discuss everything vital in their lives. Santana will take the longest but one day she'll realize she misses you. Just you wait and see."

This day during lunch break Quinn and Britney sat with the M&Ms and the other girls were sitting alone and glaring at the traitors. The next day before school Rachel came to Lauren and said "You got to tell me everything about your relationship. It's like Romeo and Juliet, so romantic. When did this happen?" It was just like Britney had said, Rachel saw the romantic part , Santana waited till lunch break and then told Lauren that she couldn't understand why she had to fall for Puck but that she would accept Lauren's decision. "You know, I can understand that you might see a different side of him that we don't see. Puck also an M&M and I value his opinion most of the time. But don't tell Rachel and Tina ." Santana said, Lauren was happy that at least three of her friends accepted her relationship but she knew that it wouldn't feel right till Tina was willing to forgive her. It lasted one week and then Tina gave in, Tina and Lauren had a long conversation but finally all her friends could enjoy their lunch together again. During this time Puck stayed with his friends and Lauren with hers. Only after school did the couple meet. It was a special routine which both enjoyed that he accompanied her home every day, hugging and kissing her goodbye


End file.
